


Turn Me On!

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [22]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically porn with a bit of something like a plot.<br/>Written for Glam100 promt #89: Shameless boyz<br/>I wrote this little thing for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya">ArianneMaya </a>. Happy Birthday, BB! hope you like it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me On!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArianneMaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/gifts).



Adam kicked the door closed. He was already late and they were probably waiting for him. He kicked his shoes off and opened the belt and the buttons of his jeans. He stepped out of them on his way to the small table beside the couch, where his laptop was standing. Before he got there, he put off his shirt and was standing by the table only in his briefs. 

He needed a shower, everything else would have to wait. He turned the laptop on and walked to the bathroom. This way it would be on when we was ready. 

~ ȝ ~

After a quick shower, Adam walked back to the laptop. He was wearing his shorts now and was drying his hair with a towel. He pulled up Skype and walked over to the minibar to get some cold water. He walked back to the laptop and tapped at the contact he wanted to talk. He remembered then that his phone needed to be charged and quickly walked over to his jeans to get it out. He walked back to the laptop and dropped the phone. It fell with a clutter on the floor. 

On the screen was a naked cock. 

~ ȝ ~

Adam stared at the cock wondering if he forgot to close the tab with the porn he watched the day before.  
  
It was a very nice cock, and a very hard one. 

And it was a cock that Adam knew very well. 

“Jesus…” he whispered while his hand wandered to his own hardening cock. He squeezed it through his shorts and sat down to have a better look at the screen. 

Out of nowhere Tommy’s face came into the view, right beside the delicious cock. Tommy raised his brow with a smirk and then turned around to face the cock. 

~ ȝ ~

Adam’s breath caught in his throat, when Tommy leaned over the cock and licked slowly over the head. He let his tongue slide over the skin, while he turned around to look Adam in the eyes. Adam swallowed hard. 

_ Holy fuck!  _

Tommy let his tongue slide slowly down from the tip to the base and up again. He sucked the tip inside his mouth and that was the moment, the freckled hips buckled upwards. Then there was Sauli’s moan, deep and vibrating through the internet. 

Adam’s cock was painfully hard now. He needed to do something about it very soon. 

~ ȝ ~

Quickly he put his hips up to slide the shorts down, just enough to get his cock out. He grabbed the lube he left beside the couch the day before and squeezed some into his palm. 

On the screen in front of him, Tommy was just taking Sauli’s cock in his mouth, inch by inch. Sauli’s groan sent shivers down Adam’s spine. He gripped his cock and started to stroke it lazily. He matched the rhythm of his hand with Tommy’s rhythm on Sauli’s cock. He knew too well how good those lips and this tongue felt on his cock. 

~ ȝ ~

Sauli’s moans grew more desperate. Tommy changed the angle of the camera a bit and Adam could see him stroking around Sauli’s hole with a lubed finger. 

“Oh my God, guys! You are killing me!” Tommy smirked around Sauli’s cock and let his finger slip inside him. Adam almost came then and gripped his cock by the base. Tommy moved his finger in and out of Sauli. He put a second finger in and let Sauli’s cock slip out of his mouth. Sauli all by whined. 

“Just a moment more, baby. I will fuck you so good, just for Adam.”

~ ȝ ~

Adam could see Sauli shiver at those words and wished he could see his face. He could imagine that he was biting his lip. 

He started to stroke himself again. Tommy pulled his fingers out and put a condom on his cock. He lubed it up and then turned towards the camera. 

“How do you want me to fuck him, Adam? I thought he could get up on his hands and knees and I take him from behind. Would you like that?” Tommy was stroking his cock slowly. 

Adam wasn’t able to talk at all, he just licked his lips. 

~ ȝ ~

To Adam’s surprise Sauli moved and his face came into view. 

“I have a better idea. I will ride Tommy and you can watch him slide in and out of me.” He winked at Adam and pushed Tommy down on the bed. 

Jesus, they were shameless and they clearly wanted to kill Adam!

Sauli didn’t waste time. He turned around to the camera and sat backwards down into Tommy’s lap. He impaled himself on Tommy’s cock and started to move up and down. He was biting his lip and when he let out a strangled hiss, Adam started stroking faster. 

~ ȝ ~

Adam watched Sauli’s face. It was like Sauli would ride him. Then he let his eyes wander between Sauli’s legs. He could see Tommy’s cock sliding in and out. He could also see Sauli’s cock. The sight made his mouth water. He wished he was there to wrap his lips around that cock. 

Tommy shifted behind Sauli and got a little up. It was just enough to put his hand around Sauli’s cock. He stroked Sauli in the same rhythm, Sauli was riding him. Adam matched the rhythm too. For a while there were only moans and groans around them. 

~ ȝ ~

Adam could feel his orgasm coming closer. 

“Boys, come for me! I want to see you lose it…!” He barely managed to get the words out loud enough, but they heard him. 

Adam saw Tommy’s rhythm on Sauli’s cock picking up and Sauli followed the lead. Tommy pulled himself up a little more and bit hard into Sauli’s back. 

Sauli hissed and threw his head back. Adam watched as he was coming over Tommy’s hand. Tommy followed him a few seconds later. He gripped Sauli’s hips hard and stilled inside him, before he let out a groan and was coming. 

~ ȝ ~

It was a beautiful sight. Adam was so close. Tommy pulled out and Sauli turned around to face him. Tommy pulled the camera closer to their faces and they started to kiss lazily, while Adam watched them. He could feel the orgasm building up fast. He watched Sauli and Tommy kissing with open mouths, their tongues sliding against each other. Then Sauli bit down on Tommy’s tongue and the groan was all Adam needed to trip over the edge. 

When they heard him coming, they turned towards him and watched his cock, while streaks of come ran down his hand. 

~ ȝ ~

After a few moments, Adam grabbed some tissues and cleaned up. Tommy and Sauli were making out again and his heart was aching to hold them both. 

“I miss you…” He whispered. 

Tommy bit his lip before he turned to face to Sauli. 

“In two days, I will be on the other side. We will give you a hell of show. I can’t wait to get my hands on Adam again.”

Adam groaned. “I’m counting the hours.”

Sauli pouted and Tommy kissed him lovingly. 

“In four days we’ll all be together again. Then the real show will take place here.”

~ ȝ ~

Sauli smiled and Adam could feel himself getting hard again at the thought of being with them again. It was a long trip, it was time to get back home. 

“I love you guys!”

And they loved him. 

Both guys cuddled into their bed and Adam took his laptop to the hotel bed. They talked for a while and laughed about things that happened during the day. When Adam finally turned the lights out, he was tired, but happy. The recording went well and he would perform tomorrow. 

And then he was going back home, home to his shameless boyz. 

**Author's Note:**

> And now back to my TJRBB ;)


End file.
